Tadaima
by SiofraPrince
Summary: He hasn't looked at his phone all morning, doesn't know what ranking Cancers are, doesn't know his lucky item, but he can't bring himself to care, just this once. MidoTaka


**So, we find ourselves at loose ends now that the Ying-Yang trilogy has been completed, so Siofra decided to smash this out in two days, with much eye-rubbing and cups of tea and _not going to the gym._**

 **It's one of her old anime loves that she's revisiting, so please, enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Inspired by "0600 Hours" by the extremely talented 'DaybyDay' (Star Trek 2009)**

.

.

* * *

.

.

It's 0600, and Shintarou is awake, his body accustomed to rising early, to watch Oha-Asa at 0630, some quick study in the morning, before meeting Takao and heading to school for basketball practise. It's 0600, yet he feel strangely reluctant to leave his bed, reluctant to rise and face the day. It takes a moment for his brain to register that today is a Saturday, and therefore, he doesn't have to get up early. Practise is cancelled, because the captain is sick. There is something that his mind is forgetting, in the haze of waking exhausted and desperate for more sleep, something important that relates to the ache he can feel on his back and the lazy hum in his bones. He closes his eyes.

.

It's 0645, and he knows that he's missed Oha-Asa for the day (it's available on his phone anyway) and oddly, the lack of routine this particular morning doesn't bother him. It's rare that he'll sleep in, so he intends to enjoy it as much as possible; enjoy the warmth of the sun as it sinks into his muscles, the cocoon of his blankets, the body pressed against his front and the legs entwined with his. He doesn't want to open his eyes just yet, content to bask in this strange serenity, and enjoying the quiet of his mind before the stresses of the day catch up with him. His room smells of sweat and sex, and he makes an absent note to open the window to air it out before his older sister gets back tomorrow night, and to wash his sheets. His younger sister is at a friends place all weekend, and the house is blissfully silent.

.

It's 0700, and he's staring at Takao's….Kazunari's face, imprinting the planes and angles and how his fringe falls across his eyes and the arch of his eyebrows, the bruised and swollen lips and the sharp edges of his jaw and the line of his nose, feeling the rise and fall of his chest where his arm is pressed against Kazunari's ribcage, and can even feel the steady pulse beating in his chest. Kazunari has yet to wake up, seemingly content to stay in bed until long after the sun has risen (he pretends that he doesn't feel smug at his…partners exhaustion. Not at all) and in sleep, he looks almost as childish as he acts sometimes, but it's somewhat…endearing.

.

It's 0715, and Shintarou is running his fingers over the love-bites he left, fingers light and feathery, playing with a few strands of Kazunari's hair, tracing patterns in his sun-kissed skin, drawing lines between the freckles he found there, mapping the outline of the muscles on his torso with his hands, committing every part of Kazunari to sensory memory. His hair is a mess from the countless times Shintarou dragged his fingers through it last night ( _fingers scratching his scalp as Kazunari made a breathless little groan at the contact, hand dragging down over his shoulders)_ and Shintarou dare not let his hand venture lower ( _a hitched breath, and a moan of 'Shin-chan' escaped Kazunari's lips as his hips bucked into the contact)_ but he was content to watch his partner sleep without any of the worries that plagued him while he was awake.

.

It's 0730, and Shintarou is in the shower, washing off the evidence from last nights…pursuits, letting the hot water beat down over his shoulders, feeling his stomach protest at lack of food (he was still growing), and trying to remember if there was actually any food in the house that didn't require a lot of thought or effort, or skill, since his own attempts at anything more than eggs were near Momoi-level of toxic. He couldn't even recall if there were any eggs; all that occupied his thoughts was the way Kazunari's lips stuttered out the three syllables that made up his first name, the muscular legs at had been around his waist, and the fingers that had laced with his own afterwards, Kazunari fitting beneath his chin like a missing puzzle piece and perfectly happy to cuddle, neither minding the mess…..he yanked the shower handle around to cold.

.

It's 0745, and there are, in fact, eggs, which means that Shintarou can make breakfast and not feel like a complete idiot if he set the fire alarm off for trying something else. He's found their schoolbags abandoned by the couch, and he spares a thought to all the studying that they were supposed to do last night, before dismissing it just as quickly. He and Kazunari can miss a day or two of studying. Their jackets are tossed over the couch, and he thinks that it's Kazunari's shirt lying crumpled next to the table, half underneath the chairs that had been knocked out of place. The sleeves of his pullover are pushed up (it was his mother's favourite; a minty green thing of soft wool) because even though he is mildly competent in the kitchen, tempting Fate with sleeves close to flame is something he'd really rather not do. He debates going to wake Kazunari, but discards the idea, ninety-five percent sure that the smell of food will cause him to awaken and no doubt pester him for some (he's made enough for two anyway).

.

It's 0750, and he can hear the shower running, a muffled curse echoing through the walls as his partner no doubt discovers the numerous red marks he left down his neck and across his chest ( _soothed by his tongue as soon as he made them, the body squirming beneath him in pleasure)_. Breakfast is almost done, and it's weird to be eating it so late in the morning (but he could get used to it, he supposes) and hopefully Kazunari doesn't spend too long in the shower so that his food goes cold. There's tea brewing on the table, and two plates set out, and all that's missing is his partner. The sun is shining through the windows and has turned the kitchen to gold, and the warmth is very much welcome to his feet on the cold kitchen tiles, there's a window open letting in fresh air, and he'd turned on the radio as soon as he'd started cooking (his mother had always done the same thing), lo-fi filling the room. It was a perfectly lazy morning.

.

It's 0800, and there are arms around his waist, a face pressed against his shoulder blades and a muscular abdomen pressed against his back. There's a hum, and Shintarou can feel the inhale-exhale rise and fall of Kazunari's chest, in time with his own.

" _Ohayo,_ Shin-chan." He sounds amused, and altogether too pleased with himself, but Shintarou can hear the quiet nervousness hidden underneath his partner's usually cheerful façade. He'd seen what laid beneath last night, after he'd striped it away with kisses and touches and _firepassionlove_ , all the hesitation and insecurities and doubts, and he finds himself not liking the reversion. He turns around to face his partner, and tilts his chin up, dropping a slow, chaste kiss against his lips.

" _Ohayo,_ Kazunari." He replies, delighting in his partners startled eyes and the light blush that painted his cheeks as he draws out the syllables that make up his first name, dragging his eyes over the loose cobalt pullover of his that Kazunari had borrowed that brought out the blue in his eyes and hung of his shoulder and did _nothing_ to hide the red marks over his neck and shoulder. He's wearing a pair of loose pants of Shintarou's that hang off his hips in a very appealing manner, purple hand-shaped bruises starting to form just above the waistline, borne proudly ( _puffs of breath against his collarbone, teeth grazing skin in between moans and the pleas of 'harder' filling his ears)_.

"Shin-chan?" Kazunari looked so wonderfully flustered and confused, and Shintarou realized that he'd never really used his partners first name (outside of his bedroom, _his sanctuary_ , where no one would disturb them) and it would usually be a precursor that he was in trouble. He dropped another kiss onto Kazunari's lips, then his forehead, as he pulled the point guard into a loose embrace. He hummed, and inhaled the scent of soap in his partner's hair, mixed in with a hint of _Kazunari_ that he recognized after so many hours spent curled up on the couch together.

' _Tadaima.'_ Shintarou thinks.

"Breakfast is getting cold, Kazunari."

.

It's 0845, and they're curled up on the couch, exchanging lazy kisses and enjoying the fact that there is no school, no basketball, no _irritating little sisters to interrupt their quiet time;_ just them and the warmth of the sun and full stomachs and each other. Kazunari's hair is tickling his nose, and his glasses have been misplaced, but there are hands running through his hair and nails delicately scratching at his scalp that almost has him purring (he's not, shut up) and lips on his and his hands are once again tracing the planes of his partner's abdomen through the soft material of his own pullover. Study was brought up once and disregarded just as quickly, and neither of them are in the mood to go out to play basketball, so Shintarou thinks that they'll stay like this for a while yet, wants them to stay like this, in the peace and quiet, with Kazunari straddling his hips and his tongue exploring his mouth.

.

It's 1015, and Shintarou is close to falling back asleep, Kazunari already dozing on his chest, fingers intertwined and a blanket draped over them, trying to retain that precious warmth. Shintarou has an arm around his partner's back to hold him in place, nose buried in his hair and counting breaths, eyes slowly closing. He hasn't looked at his phone all morning, doesn't know what ranking Cancers are, doesn't know his lucky item, but he can't bring himself to care, just this once. Not when he and his partner are having some much needed _alone time_ after the weeks stresses and issues from school, from basketball, from teammates (ex and current), and being unable to _touch_. Kazunari shifts ever so slightly, before bleary eyes meet his.

"Mm, Shin-chan? Why'd you use m' first name?" He freezes, unsure if his rather pathetic attempts at trying to be a good (boyfriend?) partner have just backfired on him.

"Do you not wish me to?"

"No, it's…nice. Special." Kazunari nudged his chin with his nose. "I don't mind if you call me Kazunari… _Shintarou._ " His name uttered was just short of a purr, and bruised lips slid over his again, before ghosting their way down his neck. "But only on one condition."

"Oh?" Shintarou was having a hard time keeping his mind on track, but retained enough to trap his partner's fingers before they tried to drift lower.

.

" _Promise you won't leave."_

.

.

It's 1025, and Shintarou is staring at Kazunari, who looks as though he wants to disappear at any moment, the words that had exited his mouth earlier still hanging in the air. Being so close, Shintarou can see all the emotions that flick through the point guards eyes; fear, anger, self-loathing, disgust, helplessness, desperation, hope…he's vulnerable. He thinks back, to all their interactions, all the troubles and grief and tragedy that has plagued the both of them for the past year, and shakes his head, craning his neck to press a kiss against the corner of Kazunari's mouth, hand rubbing small circles in the centre of his partner's back.

"Kazunari,' he begins, taking a moment to collect his thoughts, and presses another kiss to his chin, 'what makes you think that I'll ever leave?"

"You could do better." Kazunari is looking away from him now, only his arm is keeping him trapped there.

"But they wouldn't be you." He finds himself blurting out, horrified that the words slipped out too easily, most likely giving his partner the idea that he'd thought about this often (he has), but the thought of some faceless…other, being in the same spot as Kazunari was now fills him with revulsion, and the idea that he would move on after everything they've been through together…

There's relief, now, and his partner's eyes close, resting his head back on Shintarou's shoulder, and letting out a happy little hum, and they both relax, Kazunari slotting his nose underneath Shintarou's jaw. Still, there is tension there, and he doesn't know how to dispel it, except…

"I'd never let you go, Kazunari." He affirms lowly, tightening his grip around his partner's waist and kissing him once more.

"Why?" Came the mumbled reply, sleep dragging them both down, but Shintarou needs to say this.

"Because…you're the only lucky item I need."

.

It's 1320, and Midorima Mayumi enters the house that she shares with her Onii-chan and Onee-chan, her friend having said something insensitive and hurtful (she doesn't know why they're still friends after all this time), when she spots Onii-chan and Takao-nii curled up on the couch, both fast asleep. She smiles, takes a photo to send to Onee-chan, and carefully drapes the blanket back over them from where it's fallen on the floor, and picks up a shirt from underneath the table, before making her way towards a room, whispering a ' _tadaima'_ as she shuts her door.

.

It's 1845, and Midorima Noriko is staring at her brother and his boyfriend, still asleep on the couch, and she knows that 'Shin-chan' will be grumpy because he'll get a crick in his neck, so she puts a pillow behind his head, takes note that the pullover that Takao-kun is wearing is her brother's and that his neck is covered in hickeys. She sighs, because her conference was cancelled halfway through and she's back earlier than any of them expected, but there is a smile on her face as well.

Because her brother's phone (still with no lock, _baka_ ) is open to Oha-Asa…for yesterday, and today's hasn't been looked at yet. She decides to check the day's rankings, frowning when she notices that Aries is ranked eighth. She scrolls up, and stares.

.

 ** _Cancer_**

 ** _Rank:_** _1_

 ** _Lucky Item:_** _A green wool pullover!_

 _Love and romance are more fiery and passionate with today's celestial configuration! You will find it easier to express your feelings than you have of late! Whether you do so verbally, or by purchasing a wonderful gift for your sweetheart, you will feel just as good about giving this compliment as they will about receiving it. In fact, any way you can enhance your relationship will be beneficial!_

.

Out of curiosity, Noriko scrolls down, and her lips twitch at the irony.

.

 ** _Scorpio_**

 ** _Rank:_** _2_

 ** _Lucky Item:_** _Something borrowed, something blue!_

 _You are in for a treat, with today's planetary energy! There is a wonderful feeling of harmony in the air that will enable both you and a loved one to enjoy yourselves! Whether you go out for a meal, or stay in and create an atmosphere of perfect intimacy for just the two of you, you will feel a lot happier for having spent some quality time together!_

.

.

Horoscope or no, she is happy for Shintarou-kun and Takao-kun. She adjusts the pillow one last time, and fixes the blanket so that it covers both of them, whispering a ' _tadaima'_ as she shuts the curtains and turns off the lights.

.

It's 2255, and Kazunari is a little disorientated when he realises that they've been sleeping on the couch all day, and that someone has put a pillow under Shin-chan's head and a blanket that covers both of them. He smiles, and closes his eyes, inhaling Shintarou's scent and enjoying the quiet, before letting a ' _tadaima'_ slip through his lips, soft and sure, as sleep drags him back down once more.

.

.

* * *

.

 **I…have no idea what I have just written. But, if you liked it, please leave a review!**

 **Cheers,**

 **Siofra**


End file.
